Pallets are used to transport goods and containers of goods. The pallets include a deck supported above the floor by columns to create fork-tine openings. Runners may connect the lower ends of the columns. Alternatively, the pallet can be a nestable pallet in which the columns (or feet) can be received in openings in the deck of a similar pallet when empty. The palletized goods are easier to transport and ship.
Bakery trays are often used to ship baked goods. Typical bakery trays include a base and a pair of opposed side walls extending upward from the base. Front and rear walls are shorter than the side walls, so that the baked goods can be removed from the bakery tray when another tray is stacked thereon. The base may include guides projecting downward therefrom.